TMNT: Warm Cheeks in Russian Snow
by Pockydragon27
Summary: A recovering Anya goes to Russia with the turtles and has a longing for a certain drink popular with cold weather, but can a certain green ninja be of help? Very fluffy, Leo/OC (Anya)


TMNT: Warm Cheeks in Russian Snow

**Hello again, so sorry I haven't posted anything in a while and I need to finish Pumpkin Quest. I'm very sorry to those who have read it. This is just a little one-shot snippet from the main story and will be explained when I have it all together completely and start writing it down. I never thought I'd get this many views, thank you all so much, and the reviews are wonderful :) I warn you this is nothing but fluff, so beware, there be cuteness here!**

**A recovering Anya is** in** Russia with the turtles and has a longing for a drink very popular with cold weather, can a certain green ninja be of help, very silly, please enjoy and reviews are much appreciated. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT…again sadness**

/

I exhaled as my breath swirled into white clouds and mixed with the falling snow. It was soft and gentle but cold as it brushed my cheeks and stuck to my eyelashes only to melt and fall like tears. I looked up at the cloudy night sky, closing my eyes I smiled.

_I'd missed this place so much_.

I'd been to Russia with Chiron before but never Moscow…at least not that I'd remembered. Yet I'd been here before, the streets felt familiar and the shops stirred up faint flashes of lights and the smell of hot cocoa as a slender hand offered my cold fingers a steaming cup of the heavenly liquid, a lovely smile and laughter as a jolly vender warned me not to burn my tongue.

Bits and pieces, never a full memory just tidbits but I didn't care, I remembered and that thought alone made my heart swell and my smile grow bigger.

The only light the streetlamps that pushed back the darkness, reflecting off the snowdrifts building slowly. A Russian pop song filled the air with its foreign lyrics from an old forties radio in a shop window.

The wind blew through my coat and my body shivered in response, if only I had that hot chocolate now, I could actually smell the creamy chocolate and feel the steam waft against my skin…wait a second.

I opened my eyes and there before me was a brimming cup of the brown elixir of the Winter King. My eyes traveled to the hand attached, gloved with only three fingers and what I knew to be green skin underneath. I slowly looked up from the hand to the toned and muscular arm hidden underneath the sleeve of a black long coat finally reaching the eyes the same color as the liquid chocolate, but which were so much warmer and haunted my dreams; they were hidden by a blue bandanna.

The eyes were light, but concerned, "Anya, are you okay? You've just been standing there for 20 minutes without moving."

My cheeks flushed pink and I closed my eyes smiling. "Sorry, sort of a habit I guess."

He shook his green head, but a smile spread across his face that made my heartbeat skip and the butterflies in my stomach flap their frantic wings.

"At least I can tell the difference now between you remembering and seeing the future."

My brow furrowed as my mittened hand took the warm cup, "R-really, how?"

"Well," he stepped towards me and his smile was soft but his eyes burned with an intensity that made my insides melt and reminded me of the deadly ninja he was, "when you see the future your eyes are open, the same as when you see your ancestors memories, but when you remember something from before you were found, your eyes are closed."

His voice was a soft whisper as his fingers reached up and brushed white curls from my face, gently touching my cheeks. My eyes widened and my already blushing cheeks turned scarlet. His eyes were filled with a soft fire that could easily consume me as they held me in place and looked through me; my shaking hands almost dropped my hot chocolate. His fingers stroked my burning cheeks making my skin tingle as his smile deepened.

"Ahem." We both turned our heads to look at three smirking turtles standing in the street. Leo dropped his hand from my now tomato infused cheeks, but slowly as if reluctant to let go of their warmth.

Raphael's smirk was by far the largest and my cheeks were probably as red as his bandana, "We found a hotel, but maybe we should jus' leave ya two alone."

Michaelangelo's arms dropped," Awww, but their so cute, especially Anya's face." Mikey gave me a sweet smile as I ducked my head swearing that tomorrow he'd get a snowball in the face, yet I couldn't help but smile behind my white hair.

Donnie picked up his bag from the ground putting it on his shoulder with a smile in his intelligent eyes, "Next time Leo, just check for a pulse."

Leo opened his mouth to reply, only to close it again and look at me thoughtfully. My eyes widened and my heart hammered in my chest as I shook my head vigorously.

Raph chuckled and turned down the street, "Come on lovebirds, let's get out of this cold before we all catch something." But four pairs of eyes glanced at me, and I sighed, I had just gotten over three weeks of pneumonia. I was lucky the guys let me travel with them, then again only I knew where the clue left here was…somewhere in my head.

I looked at my hot cocoa and took a sip smiling as the rich mixture caressed my tongue and looked back at them nodding my head, they smiled back and turned to head toward the hotel.

Leo chuckled and offered me his hand. I rested mine in his looking up into his eyes smiling. He smiled back and gave my hand a gentle yet firm squeeze before we started to follow the other green ninja's.

I was here with my family…yeah, I really missed Moscow.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this and please review. I'd love to know what you guys think :) **


End file.
